


The Price Of A Ruby

by MissingInMayhem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInMayhem/pseuds/MissingInMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i had an assignment to write a short play, and of course it ended up being a homestuck fanwork. this is written as a play script and tells the tragedy of Silas and Orpheus, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price Of A Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a basic description of whats going on and what names correspond with what characters.
> 
> Time: 4th century A.D  
> Place: Empire of Aequorious
> 
> Silas(the Signless): 21, a slave of Orpheus, given to him by Condatis, albino with red eyes  
> Orpheus(Orphaner Dulascar): 25, general of Aequorious, has two large scars across his face  
> Condatis(The Condesce): 31, empress of Aequorious

Setting: Orpheus’ living room, the front door opens into the room and there is a large table in the center of the room. the stage is well lit.  
(Silas walks in carrying a letter. Orpheus is sitting at the table with a map)

Silas  
Orpheus. There’s a notice for you from the empress.

Orpheus  
Oh? What’s she wanting from me this time?

Silas  
I’m not certain, would you like me to read it out?

Orpheus  
Nah, just tell me the gist of what she wants if ya would.  
(Silas sits next to Orpheus and takes a moment to read the letter before speaking again)

Silas  
It seems you’ve been summoned to see her personally. She’s written that it’s a matter to be handled privately. I believe she may have known your eyes would not be the only ones to read this.

Orpheus  
She wants me immediately then?

Silas  
It seems so, yes.

Orpheus  
Then I’ll leave in a bit, I don’t think it’s gonna be anything good and it’s too lovely a morning to spoil it with things of the like.

Silas  
If you say as much.

Orpheus  
You don’t think it’s a lovely morning?

Silas  
Not particularly so, it’s rather ordinary if you ask my opinion.

Orpheus  
Well I s’pose it might be so, but it’s always lovely when I wake up to see your face there with me.

Silas  
Then it’s a lovely morning indeed. I do enjoy seeing you in the early hours, you’re always so beautiful when you’ve freshly woken.

Orpheus  
Now I’ll never be as pretty as you.

Silas  
I would say differently, but I suppose your opinion would hold a bit more weight here as I’m not prone to believing such things about myself.

Orpheus  
And why’s that love?

Silas  
If you’ve not taken note before I am rather different than the conventional appearance tends to be. Most people are not so pale, nor do they have such strange eyes as me.

Orpheus  
I think it’s all perfect Silas. You’re my precious ruby, beautiful and flawless in everyway. I wouldn’t change a thing ‘bout ya.

Silas  
You’re far too sweet to me, your words are such flattery.

Orpheus  
I only speak the truth to ya, I’ve no reason not to.

Silas  
That may be true, but you are still prone to exaggerating these things.

Orpheus  
I don’t think I am really, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I want ya to know it properly. I love ya to pieces Silas. I don’t know what I’d do without ya, or even how I lived without you in the first place.

Silas  
Now don’t say such things. It’s not as if you’ll have to face that reality, as a general you’re far more likely to abandon me in death.

Orpheus  
Shush love. I’ll return to ya every time I swear it, you give me a reason to fight.

Silas  
Are you not supposed to fight for your country instead of a single person?

Orpheus  
I am and I do. I lead my men out for Aequorious, but I fight myself as to return to you.

Silas  
Hm. Well you won’t be able to do either if we keep the empress waiting on you. It’s best we leave before the day slips away is it not?

Orpheus  
You’re coming with me this time? I thought ya didn't much care for the palace.

Silas  
It was requested that I accompany you. I would guess that as I am known to be your only slave she simply requested for me explicitly. Do such things often require attendants?

Orpheus  
Not often, no. Unless it’s a large event it’s uncommon to need an accompaniment.

Silas  
Then perhaps it’s not something bad as you thought, it could simply be an invitation.

Orpheus  
Lets hope so love. Though I’ve a bad feeling it may be about the two of us.

Silas  
Then we’d best go now and see.  
(they both stand and walk out of the house)

 

Setting: Condatis’ palace. it is decorated richly in fuschia and gold, the stage is well lit.  
(they walk into the palace and Silas is escorted away, leaving Orpheus to walk alone into Condatis’ throne room where she is seated and waiting for him. Orpheus approaches her throne and bows to her)

Orpheus  
Empress Condatis, General Orpheus to see ya. I was needed for something?

Condatis  
I’ve been hearing some strange rumors ‘bout you and that slave bouy I gave you. You wanna do a bit of explaining on that Oysterus?

Orpheus  
I’m afraid I haven’t the slightest clue what you’ve been hearing Empress. If you’d tell me what’s been spreading I’d clarify anything ya needed me to though.

Condatis  
Oh eel-y now? Then I’m guessing it’s not true ‘bout the two of you being lovers or anyfin, right? I know you wouldn't think ‘bout disgracing your title like that.

Orpheus  
Empress, I'm not quite sure what to tell ya. I mean no disgrace to the honor ya give me, but the honest truth is that he's quite dear to me.

Condatis  
So you're telling me that you're involved with this slave?

Orpheus  
I am. With your grace I’d like to free him, then it wouldn't be no problem yeah?

Condatis  
You're forgetting that you aren't s’posed to have a partner at all. It's a crime to be involved with a general, you took a pledge to me remember?

Orpheus  
Please Empress, have mercy on him. It ain't his fault.  
(she pulls a sword out of a sheath on her side and holds it out to him)

Condatis  
You do it then. Trust me when I say you'll be nicer than the executioner, he's got a shell of a thing for putting slaves in their place.

Orpheus  
I ain't gonna kill him. There's gotta be another way.

Condatis  
Are you disobeying me when I was bending the rules for you? You shore are testing me General, now take the knife and kill that brat!

Orpheus  
I can't. I’m sorry but I can't. Let me take the punishment for this, he can go to the seamstress next door to me. I’ll never see him again if that's what ya want but I can't kill him.  
Condatis  
You really don't want to make an anemone out of me General. Do as I say or I’ll send for the executioner and make you watch him work.

Orpheus  
Please! Please Empress, I beg ya show him mercy. He's young and happy and he don't deserve this. Just give him another chance, I'm begging ya.

Condatis  
You're getting to be a real pain in the bass. Nobody's getting no more chances for nothing, and that means that you'd better take this sword and run him through within the hour or I'm sending the executioner with an extra set of chains in your size.

Orpheus  
Is there nothing I can do to sway ya?

Condatis  
No. There’s no kelping it now, you made your choice and now you’ve gotta deal with it. Not my fault you had to go falling for him. I mean clam, all I thought he’d be good for was taking the edge off the loneliness, you’re the one that took it too far.

Orpheus  
Why do the rules have to be that way no ways? Empress surely ya don’t believe me to be less capable because I’ve found solace in another?

Condatis  
That’s exactly what I think. You don’t even got the backbone to kill a slave under the order of your empress.

Orpheus  
I’d be willing to follow any orders but these. Ya can’t expect me to be willing to kill him, but that don’t mean I ain’t willing to fight just as hard for my empress and my country.

Condatis  
My order is my order, Orpheus. I don’t care what problem you got with it, it’s happening. Now hurry up and take this thing, I’m getting sea-sick of this game.

Orpheus  
Yes Empress. As ya order.  
(he reaches forward and takes the sword from her hands, tucking it in a sheath on his back)

Orpheus  
Might I at least have some time to say my peace?

Condatis  
If you can tie up your loose ends in a timely manner then shore, I don’t care. But I’m sending in the executioner in half an hour to finish him if you don’t got the spine to do it yourself.

Orpheus  
Alright. Thank ya for being this forgiving with the matter, Empress.

Condatis  
Never let it be said that I’m not a-clam-idating to what my people want.

Orpheus  
Of course not. You’re nothing but generous Empress.  
(he bows and leaves the room)

Setting: A room in the dungeon of Condatis’ palace. Chains hang from the walls to keep prisoners and slaves. The stage is dimly lit.  
(Orpheus enters the room and walks up to where Silas was chained to the wall)

Orpheus  
Silas, my love.

Silas  
Orpheus, is everything alright? This is a bit of a worrisome way to be kept.

Orpheus  
No. I’m afraid not, the empress isn’t pleased with the way our relationship is going. We’re a bit too close for her liking, she says it’s breaking all sorts a rules and such.

Silas  
Then what’s to happen to us?

Orpheus  
Nothing I can help. I’m sorry.  
(he unsheathes the sword and holds it in his hands)

Orpheus  
I tried to reason with her. I tried to get her to let anything else happen, but I’ve not another option than this.

Silas  
So I see you’ve chosen your loyalty then. What is the price of a ruby to you, Orpheus? Is it a brick of gold? Maybe she’s offered you a promotion of sorts, to fill the emptiness you’ll carry with her own heart. You were never mine, were you? I must say it stings a bit to realize this now. It was hard to trust you, hard to let myself fall for you. I see now that I was right to be wary. A slave is a slave no matter how much you may wish otherwise, right? I’m disposable to you. You could buy another just like me and woo him the same. Maybe he would be lucky, you may not betray your next.

Orpheus  
It ain’t like that. I-

Silas  
No, it is like that. And don’t you dare try to tell me otherwise, I will only think less of you for it. You’re trading my life for her affections, whether they be in the form of fortune or love or political favor. You are trading me like property. You’ve always seen me as a slave and nothing more or you would not be doing this now.

Orpheus  
Silas stop it! You ain’t got the slightest idea what you’re saying to me. If I thought there was anyway a getting ya out a here we’d be gone by now. If I defy her then she’s gonna hurt ya far worse than I could ever bare. This is the best course of action. I’m sorry love.

Silas  
You have no right to call me that. If you’ve made your choice then I truly hope you don’t live to regret it.

Orpheus  
Of course I’ll regret it Silas. You’re the light a my life and I’m going to miss you every moment a every day.

Silas  
You misunderstand my words. I hope you don’t live long enough to have the chance to regret this. I wish you dead alongside me, as payment for your wrongs against me and my name.

Orpheus  
Then you’ll have your wish if you can stay with me long enough to bear witness.  
(Orpheus steps to Silas and kisses him before stabbing him in the chest, pulling out the blade and pressing it against his own chest)

Orpheus  
For eternity I’ll beg your forgiveness and tonight I follow you there. May we meet again, my precious ruby.  
(Orpheus stabs himself and falls to the floor in front of Silas and the lights fade out)

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> a big shout out to this nerd ~> http://sapphyre-lorallen.tumblr.com for staying up hella late to help me edit this mess.


End file.
